Alliance L's illness sequel
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Picking up where the first one left off, L has asked Light for help on a case but when he arrives he's met with something unexpected. No flames I don't own death note


Light followed Watari through the door of home. The entry way was empty save for a small coat rack behind the door. As they moved further into it, Light noticed that the place seemed hardly lived in at all. The only furniture in sight was an old black sofa and a four folding chairs.

"What is this place,do you and Ryuzaki live here?" Light couldn't stop himself from acting on his curiosity.

"For now, but it's only temporary housing, Can I get you anything?" Watari asked politely.

"No, thank you. So is Ryuzaki-"

"He's back here. You can speak to him in just a moment,I need to stop and get his medicine from the cabinet if you wouldn't mind waiting."

"Medicine, he's not feeling well?" Light was becoming worried.

"I'm sorry to say he's not. He did very well for a while, I kept watch on him and just when I thought I could relax, he stopped eating and it took a few days to get him to try. He told me he was hurting again and since then, it's been off and on."

"So that's why he needs me, to help take care of him again?"

"No, he needs you because he's still working a case and with his current situation it's not easy for him, but I'll let you two talk." The old man led Light into a dimly lit room where L sat on the chair wrapped in a blanket with the faint voices from the television.

Despite the situation,Light smiled it was good to see him again.

"Light, thank you for coming, Watari probably already explained that why I contacted you."

"He did yeah. I'm sorry to hear that you're ill." Light lowered himself onto a chair across from the detective. Watari handed L the medicine and after swallowing it, L continued the conversation.

"It hasn't been easy,but with Near's help Watari managed to find a way to find someone who could create a pill form of the medication Watari was giving me. It's mild compared to the first time,I'm sure you remember."

"Yeah, I really thought it was gone,there wasn't any traces of it,how could this happen?"Light asked.

"Apparently in its dormant stage you can't see it. Now that we have that out of the way, I asked you here because I can't always focus which makes my work very difficult,just until I feel better, I'm going to need you to stay on track even if I can't in that moment. Everything I have on the suspect I have sent to you. Under normal circumstances, I would never have asked,Near has a case of his own so I thought it might be interesting to work with you again." Light smiled.

"I'm glad to help.I'll look over everything and get started." L nodded.

"Take tonight to look it over, Watari can make arrangements for you to stay in the hotel , it's more comfortable than this place."

"Then why are you staying here?"

"Light Yagami,you ask too many questions." L replied.

"Isn't that what detectives do, ask a lot of questions?"

"Yes,but there is also something out there called research that you can do on your own. I'm sorry I can't talk about it right now. I need to rest for the night. I hope you understand." L pulled the cover closer around himself.

"Don't worry about anything,I'll do everything I can."

"I know you will. Thank you Light." L's voice was filled with sadness which he hadn't bothered to hide. Light followed Watari outside and to the car. After they had made it to the hotel, Light couldn't hold back the question.

"Watari, is there something else going on with Ryuzaki?" The man sighed.

"Yes. This is going to be his last case. He's too ill to continue." He replied.

"So it hasn't been as mild as he told me?"

"Recently yes. He's still very ill."

"But I thought he was the one percent that -"

"Light, there is no one percent. I did some searching and it turns out that it was only dormant. It wasn't cured, it was just hiding from view for many years. It will always come back. He started feeling ill after I allowed him to go back to solving cases. He can get frustrated at times and I think that's just one of the triggers for the illness. The problem is that he doesn't want to stop"

"He's going to be alright isn't he, like last time?"

"I don't know Light, we can only hope, for now we can keep trying to manage it." When Light was checked in he said goodbye to Watari and opened his laptop. Everything L had den him was there and at first glance Light knew he was in for a long night.


End file.
